Roadhouse Thanksgiving
by A Study in Reichenbach Feels
Summary: Short Thanksgiving fic. The gang gathers in the Roadhouse for a cheap Thanksgiving dinner together.


**Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! I'm thankful for all of my followers and really anyone who reads my stories! You all mean so much to me. Thank you to everyone who's given me kind words on my works, they have literally cheered me up on really bad days. **

**I hope you enjoy this short little Supernatural Thanksgiving fic. Have a great Thanksgiving! I love you guys :) *gobble gobble***

* * *

"We close early, tonight, Steve. Common, off you go." Jo coaxed the poor drunkard out of The Roadhouse. Steve groaned as he stumbled out of the bar. Jo shut the door behind him. "All out, Mom!"

"Alright!" Ellen shouted back to her.

Bobby Singer sighed, leaning against the bar's counter. "The entire Roadhouse to ourselves tonight, aren't we blessed?"

"Just another thing to be thankful for," Ellen agreed. "Hey Ash!"

They heard a crash from the back room, followed by a few cuss words and more banging. "Yeah?" A hoarse voice replied.

"Yeah, you better be awake, numb nuts. The boys should be back any minute," said Ellen.

"Uh…Yeah, the boys, right," Ash stumbled into view, still trying to rub the hangover from his eyes.

"You're not still hung over, are you?" Bobby asked.

"Hey," Ash pointed at nowhere in particular. "It ain't a party until Ash arrives." Ash immediately lost his balance and fell to his face. Right then, Sam and Dean walked in the front door. They watched Ash as he jumped up from the floor.

"Uh, did we miss something?" Dean asked.

"Probably not," Jo said.

"I'm cool!" Ash made a peace sign.

"Okay…" Dean dismissed it and walked with Sam to the big table set up in the middle of the bar. They started pulling out what they picked up at the nearest supermarket.

* * *

Jo made a face at Dean. "Ready-To-Eat Chickens? Really?"

Dean glared back. "Well, we don't exactly have a crock pot, do we? Besides, chicken is better than turkey anyways."

"That's a matter of opinion," Jo challenged.

"Calm down, ladies," Bobby came between them. "The food don't matter. All that matters is that we're together this Thanksgiving."

"Bobby's right," Sam added in. "It's rare we are all between jobs on the same night, much less a holiday."

Dean paused, then continued unloading the microwavable potatoes and beans. He distributed them to everyone and they lined up at the two microwaves behind the bar counter. Dean set the three, whole steaming chickens on the table, one in the middle and one on each end. Jo came up behind Dean and began setting up candles along the table.

Dean stared at her. "Really?"

"What?" she asked, not looking up from the candle she was lighting.

"Candles? Isn't this whole thing a little too touchy feely as it is?"

Jo rolled her eyes. "Holiday spirit, Dean. You're lucky my mom's even letting you wear those crappy jeans to the table."

Dean looked down at his worn out jeans. "These are my favorite jeans…" He let his voice fade into a pouting mumble. Jo heard it anyways.

"I can see that."

* * *

When everyone had warmed their meals, they sat at the table together and began eating. "Hey, Bobby, remember that time you kissed Crowley?" Sam brought up. The whole table laughed.

"I did that for the world's sake and you know it," Bobby said bitterly. "We needed to find Death."

"That's right," Dean laughed again. "Crowley still has the picture on his phone!"

"Oh, yeah, that's funny? I think we all remember when you played that poker game with your years. You looked so pathetic when you couldn't eat a cheeseburger."

"Hey, only you and Sam saw that!"

Sam took out his phone. "I took pictures…"

"Sammy, don't you dare." Dean jumped up to grab Sam's phone, but Sam threw it to Ellen before his brother could reach him.

Ellen broke out laughing, Jo following. "Dean, you look like you're seventy!" Jo laughed. Ash peeked over Jo's shoulder and smiled at Sam's phone.

"I _was _seventy," Dean said sourly and continued with his chicken.

The gathering went on for hours, stories and laughing echoed throughout the otherwise quiet Roadhouse. When everyone had finished, Dean headed for the fridge.

* * *

"Alright, pie time, everyone!" Dean licked his lips as he carried out five pies stacked onto each other, reaching his chin.

"Isn't that a bit excessive?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, it's pie. You can't have too much." Dean set the pies down. "Besides, some one's going to have to eat the left overs." Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, who winked and started cutting the pre-packaged pumpkin pies.

"Wait," Ellen stopped Dean before he put the first bite into his mouth. "Shouldn't we all say what we're thankful for?"

Dean groaned. "Common, Ellen, can't we just eat our pie?"

"You hush your mouth boy!" Ellen scolded. "This is my Roadhouse, what I say goes. And I say we have a lot to be thankful for, so we are going to give thanks. Now, who's going to start?"

"I will," Ash stood up. "I'm thankful…for Einstein."

"Einstein?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

Ash nodded with certainty. "Mathematical genius. I love him." He started tearing up. Ellen patted Ash on the arm.

"Alright, Ash, sit down." Ellen motioned that he was still a little drunk with her hand.

"I'll go next." Jo stood up. "I'm thankful for my knife collection."

"Touching." Dean said sarcastically.

* * *

"I'm thankful," Ellen rose. "For The Roadhouse, and that it can safely shelter us this Thanksgiving." After a pause, "Well, go on, Bobby."

"Oh, alright." Bobby stayed seated. "I'm thankful for all of you. The family I got to choose." Bobby smiled faintly. After a few moments of silence, Dean joked.

"Aw, Bobby, you're not just a bundle of drunken bitterness, are you?"

"Shut up. You're up, idjit."

Dean cleared his throat. "I'm thankful…for my baby."

Bobby patted Dean's stomach. "Congratulations."

"Shut up. You know what I meant. My baby. The Impala." Everyone was still chuckling at Bobby's joke. "You guys suck. Sam, you're last up."

Sam looked up. "Well… I'm thankful that we could all be together tonight. I mean, it is rare. I think it's something to be very thankful for."

"That doesn't count!" Jo burst out. "We've already said that. It's not personal at all."

Sam sighed. "Alright, then. I'm thankful…for Dean." Dean's eyes shot toward his little brother's. They locked their gazes, and Sam spoke directly at his older brother. "I'm thankful that I have an older brother who's always got my back. Who always makes sure I'm okay, putting aside any selfish intentions. I'm thankful I have such a great brother to take care of me and to never leave me, no matter how hard things get."

The table fell silent from Sam's heart-felt speech. Dean shifted uncomfortably, feeling all their eyes on him. He finally broke the silence before digging into his pie.

"No chick flick moments."


End file.
